War Boys: Better Ending
by Subliminally Profound
Summary: Am I the only one that wanted a little more closure and the promise of something real from David and George? If not, read on!


War Boys: Better Ending

Days after events in the quarry found David's father, Slater Welch, confined to a prison awaiting trial for his illegal activities at "the border."

In response to Mr. Welch's earlier question as to why David could not "fuck someone with some class," George unwaveringly waited at David's side throughout his entire recovery from the gunshot wound he received in the conflict. It was at this time that the rest of his family caught on to just how much David meant to their son. On one of the rare instances where George did come home from the hospital, he went straight to bed while the rest of the family ate.

"It's rare to see two friends so close." His mother commented to George's father and Cat, his sister. His father merely looked up and nodded while Cat, being the child that she is, overshared. "George really likes David. He told me that he kissed him like you guys." His parents immediately stopped eating and stared at her in disbelief.

"When did this happen, Cat?" Their mom asked.

"Not long. Maybe last week?" She answered, still eating as if nothing out of the ordinary had been divulged. Both parents exchanged glances and their mom said, "Cat, why don't you go and play before it gets too dark out? You won't have many nights like this once school starts back up." Cat needed no further encouragement and left her plate at the table without thought of cleaning it up, as was the desired result.

"We need to talk to him when he comes out of his room." His mom said after a period of silent wonder at the elephant in the room. George's father replied, "Sure. Just need to figure out what we're gonna say first."

George, having not eaten very much while waiting by David's bedside, did eventually emerge from his room. He found both his parents staring at him from the couch in their small home, and he inquired cautiously, "What's up?"

"You tell us, David. Or do you only tell things to your sister now?" His dad asked. George's face flushed red in that he knew immediately where this was headed. He still attempted to pretend ignorant, however, and asked, voice betraying nervous energy, "What do you mean, Dad?"

"Cat told us that you and David-are very close." His mom said gently.

George felt like he was swallowing cotton. When it was clear that George was not going to say anything. George's Dad asked, "Are you sure this is what you want, son?" Seeing George's face take a defensive turn, he added "It'll be a tough life."

"We worry, that's all." His mother quickly added. After hesitating, she motioned for George to sit. Once George sat between his parents, his mother asked, "Does he make you happy?" George was silent, contemplating how much he should show and decided to simply say "Yeah. He does."

"Tell him he's welcome to stay with us." George's dad said.

After David was released from the hospital, George found himself staring at David on their private walks together. "Have you checked on Greg lately?" David asked, breaking the silence.

"No, he's been scarce ever since-" there was no need to describe the event for anyone to know exactly what was being discussed.

David nodded. "What's going on in that head, Georgie?" Only David was allowed to call him that.

George snickered, "Just thinking about the future."

"Whoa there, look at you getting all serious." David said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

George shrugged, "Well you know, I want to be-" he considered his next words carefully, and David prodded him to finish "You want to be-?"

"Fuck. David. I want to be somebody you can take seriously." George said, throwing a stone he had picked up while they stared at the hot desert on a summer evening.

David looked at him head on. "Is, is that because of what my Dad said?" George shrugged.

"Fuck him, George. Fuck him. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." David said.

"You're the same to me." George added. "And that's why I want to give you everything you deserve."

Taking George's hand in his own,"All I want is you, George. All the rest, we'll work it out. You'll see."

"You're right, Frat Boy. We got this..." George said, breathing his first true sigh of relief since the mind spinning journey of entering into such an intimate relationship with his best friend. It wasn't hard for him to read where David's mind was, but it didn't stop him from having his insecurities and it was good for them to be released.

He tilted David's head facing his and went in to steal a kiss. "Never gets old."

"Glad you like it." David replied.


End file.
